cytus_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Matryoshka
Lyrics Kanji= １・２・３・４ 考えすぎのメッセージ 誰に届くかも知らないで きっと私はいつでもそう 継ぎ接ぎ狂ったマトリョシカ 頭痛が歌うパッケージ いつまで経っても針は四時 誰も教えてくれないで 世界は逆さに回り出す あぁ、割れそうだ 記憶も全部投げ出して あぁ、知りたいな 深くまで あのね、 もっといっぱい舞って頂戴 カリンカ？マリンカ？ 弦を弾いて こんな感情どうしようか？ ちょっと教えてくれないか？ 感度良好　５２４ フロイト？ケロイド？ 鍵を叩いて 全部全部笑っちゃおうぜ さっさと踊れ　馬鹿溜まり てんで幼稚な手を叩こう わざと狂った調子でほら きっと私はどうでもいい 世界の温度が溶けて行く あなたと私でランデブー？ あらま飛んでったアバンチュール？ 足取り歪んで　１、２　１、２ あぁ、吐きそうだ 私の全部受けとめて あぁ、その両手で 受けとめて あのね、 ちょっと聞いてよ　大事なこと カリンカ？マリンカ？ 頬を抓って だってだって我慢できないの もっと素敵なことをしよう？ 痛い痛いなんて泣かないで パレイド？マレイド？ もっと叩いて 待ってなんて言って　待って待って たった１人になる前に あなたと私でランデブー？ ランデブー？ランデブー？ あらま飛んでったアバンチュール？ 足取り歪んで　１、２　１、２ 酔い潰せ 歌いだせ 今日もほら 継ぎ接ぎ狂ったマトリョシカ もっといっぱい舞って頂戴 カリンカ？マリンカ？ 弦を弾いて こんな感情どうしようか？ ちょっと教えてくれないか？ 感度良好　５２４ フロイト？ケロイド？ 鍵を叩いて 全部全部笑っちゃおうぜ さっさと踊っていなくなれ チュチュ |-|Romaji= 1-2-3-4 Kangaesugi no messeiji Dare ni mo todoku kamo shirenai de Kitto watashi wa itsudemo sou Tsugihagi kurutta matoryoshika Zutsuu ga utau pakkeiji Itsumade hatte mo hari wa yo-ji Daremo oshiete kurenaide Sekai wa sakasa ni mawaridasu Aa, waresou da Kioku mo zenbu nagedashite Aa, shiritai na Fukaku made Ano ne, Motto ippai matte choudai Karinka? Marinka? Gen o hajiite Konna kanjou dou shiyou ka? Chotto oshiete kurenai ka? Kandoryoukou 524 Furoito? Keroido? Ken o hataite Zenbu zenbu waracchaou ze Sassato odore baka tamari Tende youchi na te o tatakou Waza to kurutta choushi de hora Kitto watashi wa dou demo ii Sekai no ondo ga toketeiku Anata to watashi de randebuu? Ara ma tondetta abanchuuru? Ashidori yugande 1-2 1-2 Aa, hakisou da Watashi no zenbu uketomete Aa, sono ryoute de Uketomete Ano ne, Chotto kiite yo daiji na koto Karinka? Marinka? Hoho o tsunette Datte datte gaman dekinai no Motto suteki na koto o shiyou? Itai itai nante nakanaide Pareido? Mareido? Motto hataite Matte nante itte matte matte Tatta hitori ni naru mae ni Anata to watashi de randebuu? Randebuu? Randebuu? Ara ma tondetta abanchuuru? Ashidori yugande 1-2 1-2 Yoitsubuse Utai dase Kyou mo hora Tsugihagi kurutta matoryoshika Motto ippai matte choudai Karinka? Marinka? Gen o hajiite Konna kanjou dou shiyou ka? Chotto oshiete kurenai ka? Kandoryoukou 524 Furoito? Keroido? Ken o hataite Zenbu zenbu waracchaou ze Sassato odotte inaku nare |-|English= One, two, three, four! A message I've thought much too much about, Maybe it'll reach somebody, who can say? Certainly, I've always been this way, A patched up, crazy matryoshka A package sung from a headache Time may pass, but the hands are at 4 Don't you tell a soul; The world will turn upside down Ah, I could break apart Throw out all your memories, too Ah, how I want to know, To the deep down... Um, well... If you please, dance more and more Kalinka? Malinka? Just play the chord What should I do about such feelings? Can't you tell me? Just a little? Loud and clear, 524 Freud? Keloid? Just hit the key Everything, all's to be laughed at Hurry, dance, with all your foolishness Clap your hands, not entirely childish, And watch, to this purposefully-crazed tune Certainly, I don't care either way The warmth of the world is melting away You and me, rendezvous? Rendezvous? Rendezvous? Oh, or out on a hopping adventure? With a crooked gait, one-two, one-two Ah, I'm ready to burst out; Catch every part of me Ah, with both hands out, Please, catch me for me Um, well... Listen a little - it's something important Kalinka? Malinka? Just pinch my cheek It's just that I can't control myself Should we do something more fantastic still? Pain, hurt, but no, don't cry Parade? Marade? Just clap some more Wait, you say, wait, wait Before we drop to just one... You and me, rendezvous? Rendezvous? Rendezvous? Oh, or out on a hopping adventure? With a crooked gait, one-two, one-two Drink it all down! Sing it all out! And see how today... I'm still a patched up, crazy matryoshka! If you please, dance more and more Kalinka? Malinka? Just play the chord What should I do about such feelings? Can't you tell me? Just a little? Loud and clear, 524 Freud? Keloid? Just hit the key Everything, all's to be laughed at Hurry, and dance yourself away! Smoochy-smoochy, lalula, lali-lali laaa-aaah, hiya-ta-ta...